Hey Georgie?
by Bumblebeebridget
Summary: Fred is inlove with George, his own Twin. He wants to confess his love to him while their in the Gryffindor Common room alone. Fred/George Gred/Forge Weasley Twins Twincest. Smut! ONE SHOT


_"Hey Georgie?" Fred asked nervously. Trying hard to not blush when he looked at his younger twin's beautiful blue eyes that sparkled ever so slightly in the sunlight._

_"Hmm?" George murmured without looking up from the book he was reading, on _"Perfecting Pranks".

_"Umm.. George?" Fred asked again a little louder than before to get Georges full attention._

_George looked up this time to see that Fred was staring at him with a nervous smile on his lips._

_"Yes Freddie?" George asked curiously. Wondering what his twin was thinking about. He smiled when Fred relaxed a bit into the couch._

_"I have something I want to tell you." Fred said rather cautiously. Hoping his voice sounded confident enough to interest George._

_"I'm all ears." George said while moving closer to Fred on the couch in the empty Gryffindor Common Room. His voice sounded cheery and genuinely interested in what his twin wanted to tell him._

_"Well.. um.." Losing all his confidence with the Ginger so close to him yet not close enough. Fred began to blush and feel embarrassed with George looking at him expectantly._

_"Are you okay Freddie?" George asked worriedly hoping his brother was alright, moving closer and putting a hand on Fred's shoulder._

_Fred moved into the touch and looked up to lock eyes with George and smiled lightly._

_"I w-wanted to tell you. T-that you mean a lot to m-me." Fred said, trying to hold Georges eye contact._

_"Well I know that, mate." George chuckled. Leaning closer to Fred's body._

_"I meant more than best friends, more than brothers." Fred said quietly hoping George wouldn't reject him for how he feels for his brother, his own twin._

_George tilted his head a little to the left and a bit of his hair covered his face._

_"What do you mean then?" George oblivious to how Fred was feeling for him, or just wanting him to say it aloud by the smirk he was giving him._

_"I mean," -Fred started and lifted up his hand to brush his brothers ginger hair out of his eyes and resting his hand on his cheek- "I love you, more than a brother. You are my other half, my best friend, my soul mate." Fred said while occasionally looking down at George's lips. "I don't think it's wrong to love my brother, my twin like this. I know love is right and I love you." Fred Finished by closing the space between their lips and kissed George passionately. George kissed Fred back. Leaning back to the point where George was on top of Fred on the couch. Allowing their hands to roam over each other's bodies._

_George pulled back first to finally breath, otherwise he wouldn't have broken apart the kiss. They both smiled at each other and started to chuckle when they caught their breath._

_"Fred?" George asked happily._

_"Yes dear brother of mine?" Fred said matching George's playful tone._

_"You mean more to me than just a brother or best friend too." George replied still smiling brightly down at his twin._

_"Good, because if that snog meant nothing I would've had to prank you." Fred said casting his twin a playful smirk._

_"You would have eh? Well let's save the pranking for later and how bout's we take this to the bedroom?" George asked suggestively while wiggling his eyebrows._

_All Fred could do was smile up at him and nod his head yes, words escaping him._

_They got up hand in hand and walked up the stairs to the seventh year boy's dormitory. Fred whispered two spells that locked the door and silenced the room -so no one can hear what is going on inside- while George waited on his bed for Fred. Thankfully no one was in the room._

_When Fred reached George he wrapped is arm around the back of Georges' neck and pressed their lips together again. George felt Fred's tongue slip into his mouth and explore while they made their way back farther onto the bed._

_George made to pull up Fred's shirt and lifted it up over his head and they reconnected their kiss._

_Getting more heated Fred pulled up George's shirt and made to unbuckle his belt and unzip his jeans, releasing the pressure of his bulge._

_Fred quickly pulled off his and George's pants and boxers then tossed them onto the ground beside the bed._

_Fred sat up to look at the beautiful body beneath him, their eyes sparkling from the sunset's glow._

_"Just going to watch me then?" George asked playfully, scanning his brother's body also._

_"Well you look really good, it's hard not to stare." Fred said in a smirk upon his lips._

_"We look identical. So I could say the same to you." George winked up at Fred._

_George brought his head up and attached his lips to Fred's and slowly leaned back onto the bed._

_Both Fred and George have been hard ever since they got onto the bed, Fred slowly thrusting their hard ons together, George started to whimper with anticipation._

_"You ready Georgie?" Fred asked even though he knew the answer._

_"Yeah, are you?" George asked back._

_"Yeah." Fred said while reaching for his wand that was lying on the ground._

_Fred murmured a spell under his breath that produced a liquid that seemed slimy onto his hand, lube._

_He rubbed it between his fingers to warm it up and the rubbed it onto George's entrance, he shuddered, he couldn't wait._

_"This may hurt a little." Fred said then pushed his index finger inside of George slowly. Wincing a little at the pressure, George held onto Fred's upper arm firmly._

_After a few seconds he started to move his finger around to stretch his hole before adding in his middle finger and eventually another finger. When George was ready, Fred lubed up himself and began to push into George. George shuddered once again while Fred felt the warmth around him. He began to move back and forth in George and eventually found a good pace. George connected his mouth to Fred's once again while Fred stroked George's hard on. He was getting close._

_"Fred." George breathed out, Fred knew what he meant. He smiled down at him and picked up his pace with his hips and his hand._

_George kissing Fred hard and breathing heavily he looked into Fred's eyes and ejaculated all over his own stomach and Fred's hand._

_Fred following soon after he let go inside George and rode through his orgasm. Then collapsed onto him._

_Panting hard George lifted up his head and murmured "Scourgify" that cleaned them both up before they wrapped themselves up together, cuddling under the blankets._

_"Hey Georgie?" Fred asked, moving closer to George._

_"Yeah Freddie?" George replied, relaxing himself into Fred's side._

_"I love you." Fred said and kissed George's forehead._

_"I love you too." George replied brushing the hair off of Fred's face and kissing him on the lips._

_They both eventually started breathing lightly again and before they knew it they drifted off to sleep._

**_The End._**


End file.
